


Promises Made, Promises Kept

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [40]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sanctuary, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sean remembers a promise he made.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Sanctuary Singles [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/707595
Kudos: 4





	Promises Made, Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in a special challenge at the Frodo Flash Fiction Community at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. We were to pick one (or more) of seven tables, and write 100 fics and/or make 100 icons based on the prompts provided. I choose Table A, Mixed Prompts, and while I didn’t finish, I managed over half. This fic was based on prompt #70, promise.

[ ](https://imgur.com/cADGnze)

> Daniel’s voice is so weak Sean can barely hear him, even though he’s lying on the bed beside him. “Save your strength, Daniel,” Sean tells him.
> 
> “No, you need to hear this,” Daniel insists, reaching for Sean’s hand.
> 
> Sean takes Daniel’s hand, the skin papery, the bones so fragile he’s afraid he might crush them. “What do you need to say?”
> 
> “You need to promise me something, Sean.”
> 
> “Anything, Daniel.”
> 
> Daniel exerts almost imperceptible pressure on his hand. “You have to promise me that you won’t stay alone after I’m gone, that you’ll find someone.”
> 
> “We don’t have to talk about this now.”
> 
> “You have to promise me, Sean. Then I can rest.”
> 
> This brings on a coughing fit, and in an attempt to soothe him, Sean relents. “I promise.” 

Sean woke to find Elijah’s hands moving over his body. “You’re trembling, Sean. Are you feeling all right?”

“Just a dream.”

“A bad one?”

“About a promise I made Daniel.”

“Did you get to keep it?”

In answer, Sean pulled Elijah close.


End file.
